


Kalaloch, a Good Place to Land

by Wolfepup



Series: Zouxie Week 2020 [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfepup/pseuds/Wolfepup
Summary: Kalaloch is a Native word that means "A Good Place to Land." Claire takes it upon herself to insure a peaceful vacation for her teacher. Inspired by bryar6 and for Day one of Zouxie Week: Day One: Coffee Shop.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: Zouxie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994794
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Kalaloch, a Good Place to Land

“You got the goods?” Claire stepped out of the Shadow Portal, closing the swirling mass of black and purple behind her.

Mark, his long black hair pulled back in a single braid, nodded. “Right here,” he patted the cooler next to him. Sitting on top was a cardboard box, a few runes carefully drawn on the sides to keep the contents warm. Claire had met Mark on a forum on magic that Zoe had turned her onto. It was a way for witches, wizards, and other magical folk to keep in contact with each other, all under the guise of a fanfiction website. The power of clever wording in a title.

Claire looked over the cliff, the campsite was perfect. She had made the reservation months ago, and Mark had parked his vintage RV last night. There was firewood in the firepit, a “reserved” sign and a few dates on the post out in front.

The site overlooked the Pacific, an island in the distance, a lighthouse at its tip. Seagulls called to each other, and she could hear the chattering of eagles nearby. Moss hung in thick streamers from the trees that bowed inland, the result of the constant ocean wind. This was a deeply spiritual place, used as a Coast Guard outpost, a resort, and now, a campground in one of the few wild places left. Behind her, young mountains rose from their cloaks of moss and fog, splashes of fire from maple leaves turning in the fall.

He handed her a coffee, and she sipped deeply of the mocha goodness. “Kalaloch Lodge” was emblazoned on the coffee sleeve. The brew was rich, perfectly warm and creamy. The farther west you traveled in Washington, the better the coffee. And, looking out over the restless ocean once more, you can’t get much farther west.

“This place is perfect.” She could feel the hum of ancient, sacred magic. This was one of the few places that retained its old lore.

Mark stood, and tossed her the keys. “Yeah, once we heard what went down in Arcadia,” he regarded his coffee quietly. “To loose your Master like that, and then…” he sighed. “I remember losing my old Master, I never knew his name, but we all called him ‘Wolf Walks in Shadows’.” He shrugged. Claire placed a hand on his arm. “It’s…hard. It’s been, what…three hundred years now?” He looked out over the ocean. He smiled. “But, I remember.” He turned to Claire, “And it is an honor to be able to give your Master some time. Some peace. This is no Camelot, no Europe, but,” he shrugged, sipping his coffee again. “But it’s his and Zoe’s for a week. I hope he likes slugs.”

Claire laughed. “I’m not sure. But I think we will find out!”

**

Claire had blindfolded Zoe, saying she had a special surprise fer her and Douxie. Zoe was not fond of being blindfolded, but Claire made sure to tie it loosely, Zoe had to hold it up with one hand. Archie had done the same for Douxie. Zoe felt the slight tingle as she passed through a shadow portal.

The soft, rhythmic roaring of the ocean, air cool with saltwater mist. The ground was crunchy under her feet, was that gravel?

The portal silenced, Claire having closed it. “Now,” the young witch ordered. “You two are here to enjoy yourself for a week. A. Week.” Zoe smiled at the sternness in her voice. “You two need some downtime. Now, remove your blindfolds.”

Oh.

Zoe had seen the ocean hundreds of times. But not this wild ocean. This untouched ocean, not another soul in sight, the only signs of man the lighthouse far off on a distant island. She felt the warmth of Douxie’s hand in hers.

Archie bounced around the underbrush, chasing a squirrel. Claire laughed. “Okay…here’s the deal. I will contact Archie if we need you. I won’t bother to take your phones, there’s no cell coverage for _miles._ There’s games, food, movies, and clothing in the RV.” She pointed to the cooler. “And some of the best food you’ve ever had, including _freshly_ smoked salmon for Archie.”

“Did I hear that correctly?” Archie bounded into the campsite, tail held high.

Claire laughed, kneeling down to scratch behind his ears. “And,” she stood, picking up the box and handing it to Douxie. “Some of the best coffee ever. You can get it at the little gas station shop. I also made reservations for you two for dinner tomorrow night at the lodge. Sunset view!”

Zoe smiled, leaning against Douxie, who had already opened the box and was sampling the coffee, his eyes half-closed in bliss. “Sounds romantic.” It had bee decades since it was just her and Douxie…and Archie. His familiar was as much as part of him as his left foot. Said familiar was pawing at the cooler.

Claire opened it, and handed him a long, thin strip of smoked salmon. He took one bite, and his purr filled the campsite. “Mark—the owner of the RV—will come get it in a week. Until then,” she motioned to the rig, “have fun.”

**

The fire, lit by Archie, warmed their feet. The RV had camp chairs that they set up, facing the sunset. Archie curled up in his own chair, tail hanging down and swinging calmly. Douxie leaned towards Zoe, an arm around her shoulders, her head on his shoulder, his chin on her head. The arms of the chairs overlapped, and were an obstacle between them, and a bit uncomfortable in his ribs, but worth it. Worth it to drink more coffee (it was a very small but well stocked gas station store, worn around the edges, but its large coffee machine was top of the line—these folks certainly had their priorities in order!). The sun was setting south of Destruction Island, the sky every shade of molten gold, fading to blue and purple.

They had spent some time earlier, setting wards and hiking the old forests and the beach. They sat under the Tree of Life, watching Archie pound on sand fleas. They could feel the deep roots of the ancient cedars and firs around them, their bark and branches festooned with moss. He only stepped on one slug.

Zoe slurped on her coffee. Douxie smiled. Claire was right, they needed this break. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. She grunted, sipped more of her coffee.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I like adding Real World bits to my Stories, as a way to share my world. Kalaloch, Destruction Island, The Tree of Life--all real. While I have never set foot on the island, I have stayed at the campground, partook of the amazing coffee at that worn little gas station (seriously, last time I was there I saw their new machine, it's HUGE, and bright red and so SHINEY!), and had some of the best clam chowder at the lodge. 
> 
> I am not sure if I will be able to keep up with the whole week, but if I am inspired (like with this one!) I might. Hehe, I might even make it happen during their week vacation, that could be fun, playing with the old magic of the Native folk.


End file.
